Church (feat. Chance The Rapper)
BJ The Chicago Kid, Chance The Rapper, and Buddy try to balance “Church” with temptation. The song is about a steamy love affair that has BJ ensnared, despite his desire to stay out of trouble. It is filled with religious and Biblical references, a deliberate juxtaposition with the sensual nature of the song. Lyrics BJ The Chicago Kid She say she wanna drink, do drugs and have sex tonight But I got church in the mornin', church in the mornin' She say she wanna drink, do drugs and have sex tonight But I got church in the mornin', church in the mornin' Buddy Hopefully we can go to heaven, I pray Hopefully we can go to heaven, cause I'm staying Hopefully we can go to heaven, I pray Hopefully we can go to heaven, cause I'm staying, I'm staying 1: BJ The Chicago Kid Amazing grace It's hard to say no when it's looking so good in my face Girl all them curves got me on a swerve when I'm tryna drive straight If you called me on another day, baby girl I probably woulda took that cake Cause every nigga love birthday cake BJ The Chicago Kid And every time I come around I can tell you be looking at me And I can tell you be wondering if I'm really loving what I see It'll be wrong if we get along, because I know me But still I try and be strong, say "b keep your G on", but she ain't tryna hear me BJ The Chicago Kid She say she wanna drink, do drugs and have sex tonight But I got church in the mornin', church in the mornin' She say she wanna drink, do drugs and have sex tonight But I got church in the mornin', church in the mornin' 2: BJ The Chicago Kid Trouble in my way Whispered in my ear, she didn't have good uhh, since last May And she know I could change all that if I want to, right now, today Straight put her in her place, make her ass wanna stay Now I can never get away BJ The Chicago Kid Cause every time I come around I can tell you be looking at me And I can tell you be wondering if I'm really loving what I see It'll be wrong, if we get along, because I know me But still I try and be strong, say "b keep your G on", but she ain't tryna hear me She ain't tryna hear me, she ain't tryna hear me BJ The Chicago Kid She say she wanna drink, do drugs and have sex tonight But I got church in the mornin', church in the mornin' She say she wanna drink, do drugs and have sex tonight But I got church in the mornin', church in the mornin' Buddy Hopefully we can go to heaven, I pray Hopefully we can go to heaven, cause I'm staying Hopefully we can go to heaven, I pray Hopefully we can go to heaven, cause I'm staying, I'm staying 3: Chance The Rapper Hot as hell in the fur coat, walls like Jericho Pussy like hurr ya go Loud like church folk, heavy like work load How you like miracles? Never sang, Kirk F, bang like Kirko Ankle like Kurt came back like Derrick Rose She always get in her own way When I try, she always say "Hey I don't wanna get saved, don't wanna be saved" Pray that one of these days she'll wanna behave Keep my head up, I wrap the sliver round the cloud I went to junior church, little children running round I like what he gave ya, I'm just tryna save ya I got something saved up in case you come around BJ The Chicago Kid She say she wanna drink, do drugs and have sex tonight But I got church in the mornin', church in the mornin' She say she wanna drink, do drugs and have sex tonight But I got church in the mornin', church in the mornin' Buddy (Chance The Rapper) Hopefully we can go to heaven, I pray Hopefully we can go to heaven, cause I'm staying Hopefully we can go to heaven, I pray Hopefully we can go to heaven, cause I'm staying, I'm staying (Hot as hell in the fur coat) Hopefully we can go to heaven, I pray (Walls like Jericho, pussy like hurr you go) Hopefully we can go to heaven, cause I'm staying (Loud like church folk, heavy like work load How you like miracles?) Hopefully we can go to heaven, I pray (We can go to heaven) Hopefully we can go to heaven (We can go to heaven) Cause I'm staying, I'm staying Category:Songs Category:Collaborations Category:Singles